Cuffs will keep us together
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What happens when Roger Cuffs himself and Angel together? alot of Crazy Stuff thats what CollinsAngel MimiRoger
1. Cuffed

Disclaimer: I dont Own Rent If I did Angel would still be Alive!

This Story just came to me because I was on all day yesterday Reading Handcuff fics!  
I read About 12 so then I decided why the hell shouldent I write it? And odds are if you wrote a Handcuff fanfic then I read it so thanks for inspiring me to write it all you people who wrote Handcuff fics but please dont say I stole material from ANYONE cause I dident these are all my ideas! I just like Handcuff fics.

Roger was walking back to the Loft on his way back from the Life Cafe and happened to pass a thrift store and Saw this neat set of Handcuffs in the window he dident know why he wanted them he just did so he bought them.

Now as he was Walking Home he was thinking of what he could do with them when he Saw Angel Walking out of a Clothes Store.

"Hey Angel" Roger said to his friend

"Oh Hey Roger what Brings you to this side of town?" Angel asked him

"Ya Know Life Cafe" Roger Replied

"Going back to the Loft?" She asked him

"Yeah" Roger answered her

"Good then you can help me carry some of these bags!" Angel said with a Sigh of relief as he handed him 5 bags

"Holy Shit Angel did you buy the Who Damn Store?" Roger asked her

"No Only a few things" Angel told Him

"So wheres Collins? He should be carrying these not me" Roger told her

"Oh he's helping Mark with something at the loft thats why I'm going there now to show him what I bought" Angel told Roger

"Angel I need a Fucking Rest! These Bags a REALLY heavy" Roger told her as they cut through the Park and Roger saw a Bench

"I have more bags then you!" Angel said laughing at him

"Yeah but you gave me all the heavy ones!" Roger said laughing back at him as he set the Bags down

"Whats That?" Angel asked Roger Pointing to the Handcuffs in his hand

"Oh these I bought them cause they were gool looking" Roger told her

"So what are you gonna do with them?" Angel asked him

"I dont know yet I'm thinking Of Giving them to Mimi" Roger said

"Oh I see Give Mimi a Gift that will please YOU in some way" Angel said laughing at him

"Shut up!" Roger said laughing harder then her

"Do they even work?" Angel asked him

"I dont know Lemme see" Roger said cuffing his hand and Angel's hand

"What the Hell Roger? Did you just cuff us together?" Angel asked him in shock

"Urm...Maybe well at least we know they work" Roger said

"I was being sarcastic when I said that! There Handcuffs of course they work!" Angel yelled at him

"Well Now we KNOW they do" Roger said laughing

"Yeah I guess so now take them off" Angel said to her friend

"Urm...Yeah theres a Problem" Roger told her

"What?" Angel asked him curiously

"They dident come with keys" Roger said

"What kind of Idiot buys Handcuss without keys?" Angel asked him

"Apparently me" Roger said

"Dident you even think to Ask for keys?" Angel asked him

"When I bought them the guy never gave me them and you would think when you buy Handcuffs they would give you keys!" Roger said getting mad

"Alright heres what were going to do were going to go to the Loft and Let a knife and take them off that way" Angel told him

"Sounds good to me" Roger said as he and the Drag Queen went back to the loft -  
At The Loft Mark and Roger were TRYING to Fix the Sink and the Toilet but all they seemed to do was flood the fucking place.

"Alright This isnt working maybe we should call someone to fix it." Mark told his Friend

"No were going to do this ourselves it's to Fucking expensive to hire someone" Collins told him

"Well at this rate we should just put a sign up that says Avenue A's public pool" Mark told him

"Mark dont be like that were going to fix it!" Collins told him

"Like you Care You live with Angel in a DECENT Apartment 3 blocks from here" Mark told Collins

"Yeah thats True but your still my friend so I can at least try to help you while I secretly laugh at you in my head" Collins told Mark

"Well arent you nice?" Mark said laughing at Collins

Just at That Moment Angel and Roger walked in still Handcuffed together carrying like 12 bags

"A little help here?" Angel asked Mark and Collins

"Sure Baby" Collins said taking 4 of the bags

"Thanks" Angel said as she and Roger put the Rest down and started to look for a knife

"Urm...Baby?" Collins asked Angel

"Yeah?" Angel replied

"Why are you Handcuffed to Roger?" Collins asked her

"Long Story" Roger answered for her

"Dammit Mark Dont we have a knife in here?" Roger asked Mark

"Plastic ones" Mark told him while smiling

"Mark Sweetie thats Not gonna help us" Angel said

"Its Not Funny mark" Roger said getting mad

"Yes It is" Mark said laughing

"So How DID you guys Get Cuffed together?" Collins asked them

"I was an Idiot and dident get Keys to these when I bought them and wanted to see if they would work so I cuffed me and Angel together" Mark said

"What Kind of Idiot Buys Handcuffs without keys?" Mark asked

"I'd like to know that too" Angel told him

"Look the stores closed for tonight most likely so go to the shop tomorrow and See if they have the keys" Collins suggested

"Fine" Angel said listening to Collins

"Fine? How is that Fine were going to be stuck like this all night!" and I know how you and Collins get at Night" Roger said to Angel

"Dont Worry Roger you wont stop us" Collins said laughing at him winking at Angel

"So Where are we staying tonight?" Roger asked

"Our Apartment because this place is flooded" Collins said

"Mark Too?" Roger asked

"Of course" Angel said

"and I'm serious NO SEX" Roger yelled at them

They both Just ignored him and Laughed

"I'm Fucking Serious!" Roger yelled

"and I am too" Collins said making Mark Laugh -------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do ya'll think? Review and Lemme know 


	2. Bathrooms Breakfast and Sex

Disclaimer: I down Own RENT

I wanted to say I'm VERY sorry for all my spelling Mistakes I typed the last Chapter at 2am This Chapter now is being typed at 3:30am so Hopefully theres No mistakes this time around and if there is then Man I need to start typing in the afternoon. Also cause Making Lines to start a new Scene doesent seem to work for me I shall now type random capital letters and you should know them when you see them.

So Roger and Angel and Collins and Mark made it back to there apartment like 2 hours later.

"You Lied Angel You said it wouldent take that long!" Roger complained

"No I said certain things wouldent take that long" Angel said

"Well then please tell me WHO THE FUCK GOES GROCERY SHOPPING AT 11:30 AT NIGHT!" Roger yelled

"Well apparently Angel and Collins do" Mark told him

"Well then please tell me why you got to come back here and not go shopping with them"Roger asked Mark

"I'm not handcuffed to Angel" Mark said laughing at him

"Well you guys could have waited until tomorrow when were not stuck together!" Roger yelled

"Roger stop being a whiney little Bitch your stuck to her GET OVER IT" Collins said

"Yeah but I'm getting weird looks where ever I go!" Roger said as they started putting groceries away

"Well Sweetie your Handcuffed to a Drag Queen do you think that looks normal to people?" Angel asked him

"I guess not" Roger told her

"So what time is it?" Mark asked

"Urm...My watch says 12:24am" Collins told Mark

"Alright so Tomorrow were going back to the loft to fix our house and Angel and Roger are going to TRY to get uncuffed?" Mark asked

"Yeah Pretty Much" Collins said

"Alright well I'm gonna change into my pajama's and Go to bed" Angel said

"Oh no your not! I dont wanna see you naked!" Roger yelled

"Roger why do you have to make EVERYTHING so fucking Complicated?" Mark asked him

"How is this NOT complicated? This is going to be hard for EVERYONE" Roger yelled

"I dont really Care It doesent bother me at all it just bothers me that you wont go with me! and try to make things less difficult" Angel said

"Ok then since you think you an make this work where the hell are we going to sleep?" Roger asked everyone

"Your sleeping In Our Room" Collins told him

"So where are YOU going to sleep?" Roger asked Collins

"In MY room" Collins said

"So wheres Angel going to sleep?" Roger asked while Mark and Angel started laughing at him

"In HER room" Collins said while joing Angel and Mark in Laughing at Roger

"Ok now I'm really gonna kill myself for asking the answer to this but where am I going to sleep?" Roger asked

"In our room" Collins said To Roger

"And lemme guess Mark will be sleeping in your bed too?" Roger asked being a smartass

"No of couse not! Mark gets the couch!" Collins said

"Oh Nice and how come he gets the couch?" Roger said getting pissed

"Because I'm special" Mark said laughing at Roger

"Well I'm going to bed Now" Collins said

"Me too" Angel said

"I'm not tired yet!" Roger yelled

"Too bad Your stuck to me so you go where I go" Angel said giggling

"Oh yeah?" Roger asked

"Yep" Angel replied

"and just where are YOU going?" Roger asked again

"To have sex with collins...So I guess that means you get the joy of watching" Angel said laughing yet again at Roger

"Hey you guys promised you wouldent!" Roger yelled as he was being dragged down the hall

"I never promised that!...Good night Mark" Angel yelled as she continued to drag roger down the hall

ZSDFGHJKOL;DEFGHUJIKOLSDERFTGYHUJIOPGDJFDKLYHKYULKYUIOIU';KLJUYTGHREIJKLDOTGFRYUIJKEDEYFHUJRKGLU,JREKYGLTHRJEUIGFHK,REFTMIREKYHFJNKEY,LFHJNKL,UGJMRKLG,HJNMJKHLUJMTR,KGRYTHTEUJKHTGFNJERK,FC

(While doing that I think I actually spelled some words lol)

The next morning was hell it was 7 in the morning when Angel woke up and Woke Roger up and they both went to the kitchen

"This is Bullshit first you guy have sex for 2 hours! then You make me get up at 7 in the morning but yet Collins and Mark can sleep until they feel like getting up! Thats not fair" Roger said

"Oh shut Up you know you enjoyed watching last night" Angel said smirking

"I did NOT enjoy that No one wants to see there Friend giving there other friend Anal and then Blowjobs for 2 hours!" Roger yelled

"No one told you to look" Angel told him

"Well what the fuck would you like me to do? Go to never never land until your done?" Roger asked her causing her to laugh

"Roger How could you do that? How the hell could you go to never never land and not invite me? I've always wanted to be able to fly there" Angel said laughing

"Really Funny...So why we up at 7am anyways?" Roger asked

"I'm gonna cook for you all and your gonna help me" Angel told him

"But I cant cook" Roger told her

"Well Time to learn then" Angel said

"If you let me cook I swear you guys wont have a house I had an easy bake oven once when I was a kid I set my food on fire and the rug caught on fire" Roger said

"Urm...Ok then Maybe I'll cook and you can just pour the juice and get the plates" Angel told him

"Sounds good to me at least I can actually do that" Roger said

Just then the door bell rang

"I'll Get it" Angel said

"Does it really matter who gets it we both have to go to the door anyways" Roger said

"Fine then if you wanna get it go ahead" Angel told him

"No I dont wanna answer it I was just saying I dont have a choice to go with you" Roger yelled

"Fine then I will" Angel said as she opened the door

"MIMI!" Angel yelled

"Angel!" Mimi yelled back

"What Brings you here?" Angel asked her friend

"Well I went to the Loft to see Roger and Mark and it was flooded so I remembered Collins was helping fix it so I figured he offered to let them stay here and I was right" Mimi said looking at Roger

"Yeah well Me and Roger are sorta having a Problem" Angel said to Mimi

"Really what?" Mimi asked

"Are you Blind Mimi Cant you see the Handcuffs?" Roger said holding them up

"Yeah I saw them But I dont see how thats a problem I mean all handcuffs have keys" Mimi said

"Except these" Angel told her

"You've got to be kidding me? You two bought a set of handcuffs without keys?" Mimi asked

"I dident Roger did" Angel said

"So Now my best friend and My Boyfriend are handcuffed together? Thats too Funny" Mimi said laughing

"No its not" They both told her

"So does Collins know yet?" Mimi asked him

"Oh yeah he does and it dident stop him and Miss Angel here from getting it on" Roger said Glaring at Angel

"Well Roger you could have invited Mimi" Angel said

"Yeah I would have enjoyed that" Mimi said

"Nice to know who's side your on Mimi" Roger said

"Isnt it?" Mimi Said laughing at him

"Were Making Breakfast...well I am and Rogers pouring the Juice ya want any?" Angel asked

"Nah I cant stay I gotta get going to the Catscratch gotta learn a new dance for tonight just figured I'd drop by" Mimi said

"Alright see ya Mimi" Angel said

"Yeah see ya guys" Mimi said as she kissed Roger on the lips and left

"Well at least I got SOMETHING out of this" Roger said

"Collins and I offered you something last Night and you said no" Angel said smirking at him

"Hey Guys what did I miss?" Mark asked as he walked in the kitchen

"Nothing Much I made Breakfast and Mr.DramaKing here poured the Juice" Angel told Mark

"Sounds great I'll take some so wheres Collins?" Mark asked

"Still Sleeping" Angel told Mark

"Yeah after what time they actually went to sleep I dont blame him" Roger said

"Oh really?" Mark asked Roger

"Yeah..." Roger said

"Have Some Juice Roger" Angel said as she handed him the glass

"No way I cant drink anymore Fucking Juice! I'm gonna explode I need to piss" Roger said

"Then Come Sweetie lets go" Angel told him

"I cant go!" Roger yelled

"Why not?" Mark asked him

"I cant Piss In front of people It makes me feel awkward" Roger told them as he started pacing

"Well It looks like you need to get over it because its only morning you cant hold it all day" Angel told him

"Oh yes I can just watch me" Roger said

"Yeah but what if you piss your Pants? Then You'll STILL be handcuffed together but then you'll smell like Piss and need a shower which then you'll need to be completly naked and That would be worse for you" Mark said

"Dammit Mark I hate it when your right" Roger told him

"So you gonna go?" Angel asked him

"Yeah Yeah I'm gonna go...BUT YOU TURN AROUND! AND NO PEAKING" Roger yelled at angel as they went to the bathroom

SXDFTYGUHIJKFDCGHJIKGYUHFJIKHGKJ/'';LKJHJDFGHJKUXZSDFCGVHJKSDFGHJKESDRFTGYHUJSEDRFTGYHUEDRFTGYHUIKYFYVGBHJKMFDVTGYHJUKYTESDFRYGUIJKYTDFVGYUHJKRDETYUIY5RYT6UHGVFRTYUHBHCFTYHUB

Once In the Bathroom Roger then Realized that this was gonna be harder then he thought.

"Alright now turn around" Roger told Angel as he started to Unzip his Pants

"I'm Peaaaakkking!!!!" Angel said as she started laughing

"I'm serious STOP IT!" Roger yelled

"Alright" Angel said

Roger Finally Started To piss and he never thought it would feel this good to piss cause the truth is he needed to piss since last night when they got in the door

"I'm still Peaking" Angel said giggling at him

"STOP IT ANGEL!" Roger yelled

"Fine..." Angel replied

"Good I'm almost done" Roger told her

"Good cause I have something to tell you" Angel told him

"What?" He asked

"Tinkle Tinkle Little Star--- Angel started to Sing but Roger cut her off

"I dont wanna hear it! lalalalalalalalalalalala I cant hear you!" Roger yelled as he zipped up his pants

"Are you done yet? I'm getting bored" Angel told him

"Yeah I'm done" Roger said

"Good cause I have to go and I dont care if you peak" Angel said smiling at him

"Awwww Dammit I was hoping for some payback" Roger said

"Alright well I'm done see Roger I can Piss quick unlike you!" Angel said still laughing at him

"Shut Up I dont like people watching me" Roger said as they opened the bathroom door to see Collins

"How about listening to you? You to are just to funny together I was trying so Hard not to laugh at you" Collins told them

"Good morning Sweetie" Angel said to Collins

"Hey Honey I'm gonna grab some breakfast and then me and Mark are going to Try to Fix the things at the loft" Collins said

"Alright me and Roger will wait for you guys to leave and then we'll head out" Angel told him

"Sounds good to me" Collins said

"Yeah Just dont let Roger have any Juice" Mark said as they walked in the Kitchen

"Yeah Mister no more juice for you" Angel told him

"Oh trust me I wont as long as I'm cuffed to you" Roger said as everyone laughed at him 


	3. The fun is just starting

Disclaimer: Yeah I still dont own RENT Ask me again in a week XD

"Ok Roger so what exactly is the plan here?" Angel asked

"We go to the store and ask for the key" Roger told her

"Thats a terrible idea! if they had a key wouldent they have given it to you?" Angel asked him

"Well its the only way to think positive at least I'm trying to believe the guy actually has a key" Roger told her

"Whatever lets just try it" Angel said as they went to the store

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

(At the Store)

"Hi I bought a pair of handcuffs here yesterday" Roger told the man

"Good for you" the guy told him

"well now me and my friend are kind of stuck" Roger told the man

"Good for you" The guy told him as he picked up his newspaper and started reading it

"I forgot to get the key that came with them when I bought these yesterday" Roger told him

"Good for you" The guy told him

"Urg...Do the cuffs even come with a key?" Angel asked because she was getting annoyed

"Yes" The guy told her

"May we have the key?" Angel asked him

"No" The guy told her

"Well...Why not?" Angel asked getting pissed

"I sold it" The guy told them

"Well why dident you keep it in case someone like me bought the handcuffs and did something stupid and needed it" Roger asked him

"Idiots" The guy told them

"Well...Ok then could you at least tell us the name of the person if you have it on record?" Angel asked

"Yes" The guy told them

"Ok then who?" Angel asked

"SqueeGee man" The guy replied

"Oh great this is gonna be fun" Roger said sarcastically as they left

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

(On a random street somewhere)

"Hey Squeegee man" Angel said to him

"Hey do you need your car washed?" The squeegee man asked

"Yes please wash our invisable car!" Roger said to him sarcastically

"Roger!" Angel yelled

"What?" Roger asked

"Be nice" Angel told him

"I'll try" Roger told him

"No Squeegee man we dont need our car washed" Angel told him

"Then did you come to visit me in hopes of a trade because I collect stuff like Rocks" The Squeeman told her

"YES BRILLAINT! WE WOULD LOVE TO TRADE AIR FOR SOME LOVELY WORTHLESS ROCKS!" Roger yelled sarcastically

"I have other stuff too Roger" The Squeegee man told him

"Yeah I dont care" Roger told him

"I have Socks and Paper and Pens and a birthday card and some springy thing I found and an orange peel" The squeegee man told him

"Oh WOW a Springy thing? Really? Thats just what I needed to add to my Springy thing collection!" Roger said Sarcastically only to be given a dirty look by Angel

"Sugar do you happen to have a key because thats what we need" Angel asked him

"No I had one but I traded it for the Springy thing" The Squeegee man told them

"WHO THE HELL DID YOU SELL IT TOO!" Roger yelled

"That one girl you hang out with" The squeegee man told them

"Which one?" Angel asked

"I think she said her name was Maureen" The Squeegee man told them

"This is gonna be even more fun" Roger said

"Lets go to Maureen and Joanne's house" Angel said as they started walking 


	4. Roger is Angry and theres a Flood

Disclaimer: Yeah I still Dont Own RENT and I really should be doing math Homework now...

"Great Now we have to go find that Dimwit Maureen!" Roger said to Angel

"Maureens Not a Dimwit" Angel told him

"Uh-Huh If she traded a Springy Thing for a Key that she has NO IDEA what it goes to how smart could she be?" Roger asked Angel

"Well...Uh...Maybe she Bought it so she could...No That doesent make sense...Ok Your right it wasent the smartest thing to do" Angel told him

"See even you agree" Roger told her

"Well Just promise me that you'll be nice to Maureen when you see her otherwise she's NEVER going to give us the key" Angel told him

"Alright Fine I'll Be Nice for the sake of the key But Maureen always Pisses me off" Roger told her

RENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

(Back at The Loft with Collins and Mark)

"So Mark where do we Begin?" Collins asked Mark

"I have No idea I still Like my Avenue A's public pool Idea make this place a pool and we'll be rich" Mark told him

"So First we Find a way to stop the water from coming out" Collins told Mark

"How about Tape?" Mark asked

"Mark your not a handy man are you? Try a Wrench you have one?" Collins asked

"Nope But I do have A spork" Mark said with a smile

"Great Mark all are life long answers are going to be solved with that spork" Collins told Mark as he snapped it in half

"Well Now it wont cause you broke it..." Mark said with a Frown

"Hey guys what the hell is going on in here? I got Complaints from the people downstairs" Benny said as he walked in

"Mimi Complained?" Collins asked

"Ok Let me rephrase that I got Complaints from people downstairs who actually pay rent" Benny told them

"So your here to tell us to stop so this mess can get worse?" Mark asked with a smirk

"No I'm here to help you fix it" Benny told them

"You wouldent happen to have a wrench would you? Cause I could use one" Collins told him

"Yes as a matter of fact I have one in my truck downstairs" Benny told them

"Thats great can you stop talking to me now and get it? Collins asked Benny

"Fine I'll be right back" Benny said as he went downstairs to get his Toolbox

RENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

(Back With Roger and Angel)

"Oh Hey Guys whats up?" Joanne asked as she answered the door

"Hey Joanne is Maureen here?" Angel asked

"No sorry you just missed her she went to get beer at the corner store she should be back in 5 Minutes" Joanne told them

"Good we can Wait for her" Roger told Joanne

"So any reason why your looking for Maureen? and Why you guys are Handcuffed?" Joanne asked

"Long Story Short Roger is an idiot and bought Handcuffs without a Key only to find out it did have a key and someone else bought it which leads to Maureen she has the key" Angel told Joanne

"That sounds awful how long have you been stuck like that?" Joanne asked

"About a day and it IS awful did you Know when Angel is Handcuffed to someone she still has sex with Collins?" Roger asked Joanne

"Look Roger I told you I'm sorry I just couldent help myself" Angel said with a Blush

"Oh I think you could have I think you just like doing all this for Giggles" Roger told Angel

"Hey Guys what are you doing here?" Maureen asked as she walked in with a case of beer

"Oh Maureen thank god your here Gimmie the key" Roger Demanded

"Oh You want the key I got from Squeegee man?" Maureen asked

"Yes That key" Roger told her

"Why are you Handcuffed together?" Maureen asked

"Maureen!" Roger yelled

"Why are you getting mad?" Maureen asked

"Maureen..." Joanne said to her sternly

"And why does it look like you havent slept very good last night? and Like you need to pee really bad?" Maureen asked

"MAUREEN!" Angel Roger and Joanne yelled at her

"What?" Maureen asked

"Thats what were trying to tell you" Angel told her

"Oh then go right ahead" Maureen told them as she opened her can of beer

"Well You see to make it short Maureen Johnson I Bought Handcuffs without a key then I handcuffed me and Angel together and then it gets even freakin better! I go to the store and find out Squeegee man bought it and traded it to you so here we freakin are! waiting for YOU Maureen Johnson to HAND OVER THAT KEY!" Roger yelled at her

"Oops..." Maureen replied to Roger

"What do you mean Oops?" Joanne asked

"I kinda Lost it" Maureen told her

"Honey where did you lose it?" Angel asked her

"Angel If I knew where I lost it then it wouldent be lost now would it?" Maureen asked Angel

"Well I guess not..." Angel told her

"Well Were off to the Subway" Roger said as he pulled Angel out the door

"Bye" Maureen and Joanne said as they left

RENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENTERENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

(Back with Mark Collins and Benny)

"Ok I'm back and I brought my tool box" Benny said with a smile

"What took you so long?" Collins asked

"I have alot of Junk In my Trunk" Benny told them as Collins started laughing

"Whats so funny?" Benny asked

"You said you have alot of Junk in your trunk" Collins tried to say as he was cracking up

"Really funny...Lets just fix this" Benny said as he Handed Collins the Wrench

"OH SHIT! I THINK I JUST MADE THE PIPE EVEN MORE LOOSE!" Collins yelled as water went into his face

"Maybe we should call someone to fix it" Benny suggested

"I like that Idea then we can have a funeral for Sporky" Mark told Benny

"NO!" Collins yelled

"Wait No To Calling someone or No to Having a Funeral for Sporky?" Benny asked

"Both! Were not calling anyone nor are we having a Funeral for a Spork I broke in half" Collins told them

"I'll pay" Benny told them

"For Sporkys Funeral?" Mark asked

"No For calling someone to fix this" Benny told him

"Look I'm fixing this myself even if all 3 of us have to sit here all night I'm fixing this without calling anyone" Collins told them

"Alright I'm gonna take a bath in the Living room Cause I always wanted to and now theres enough water" Mark said as he started to take his shirt off

"MARK! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" Collins yelled at him

"Awwww man I never get to have any fun" Mark said 


	5. Lets Break into Pauls house!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my history notes that I should be studying.

"Ok Angel so tell me exactly why are we taking the subway to the other side of town?" Roger asked

"Well I Figured we could go pick up some groceries" Angel told him "Maybe catch a Movie too"

"Are you kidding me!" Roger yelled "We need to find the key!"

"I know that Roger" Angel told him "I'm taking you to the movies and shopping to calm YOU down your really stressing out"

"Really? Thanks!" Roger told her "I guess I am a little bit stressed"

"See Sweetie! you finally admitted it" Angel told him "Now lets fix it I got...Urm...Shit"

"What?" Roger asked

"I lost my money" Angel told him

"Great! Now what the hell are we going to do?" Roger asked

"We could ask Collin's for money he would give it to me" Angel told him

"Yeah but to get to the loft we need to take the subway which we dont even have money to get there" Roger told her

"SHIT YOUR RIGHT! ITS GONNA GET DARK SOON! I DONT LIKE THE DARK NOT UNLESS COLLINS IS WITH ME! I'M GONNA GET RAPED!" Angel yelled

"Look You'll be fine we'll get money for a Cab and Some Groceries" Roger assured her

"How Roger?" Angel asked him

"Wanna sneak into Paul's house and Take some of his stuff?" Roger asked her

"Paul the life support Leader?" Angel asked "I could never he's been so nice to me!"

"Are you Kidding!" Roger yelled "Last Life Support meeting he Grabbed my ass and tried getting in my pants!"

"Thats kinda Creepy" Angel Agreed "What If we dont Rob him?"

"Then we sleep on a bench in a park and you dont see Collin's tonight" Roger told her

"Alright lets go rob him" Angel told him

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT COME AND FIX THIS MESS?" Benny yelled "WHAT? YOUR TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO PAY 6 MONTHS OF WATER BILLS OR YOUR GONNA TURN MY WATER OFF? SCREW THAT I'M NOT PAYING WATER BILLS AND I DONT NEED YOU TO FIX THIS I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!" Benny yelled as he hung up

"Welcome to our world" Collin's told him

"Wanna teach me the song about not paying rent?" Benny asked

"Yeah After we fix this" Collin's told him "Any ideas?"

"Tape?" Benny asked

"Are you becoming Mark Jr.?" Collins asked

"No why?" Benny asked

"Because he wanted to try that from the start" Collins told him

"Where did Mark even go?" Benny asked

"I dunno" Collins told him "Most likely to do something really stupid"

"MARK!" Benny yelled "Mark where the hell are you!"

"Going to the bathroom!" Mark yelled

"Oh Ok" Benny replied

"IN THE LIVING ROOM SO I DONT HAVE TO FLUSH YAY!" Mark yelled "By the way you guys are standing in water that has my urine in it!" Mark yelled

"Boy dont make me hit you" Collin's told him "What were you drinking today? Your a little nuts today"

"I'm not nuts!" Mark yelled "I'm just High on life!"

"Oh yeah your high" Collins told him "And it aint on life"

"I need some Beer" Benny told Collin's "Beer Break?"

"Sure" Collin's told him "Mark dont be an idiot while were gone"

"Your only going to the Fridge" Mark told them

"Thats the sad thing about you" Collin's told him "I turn around for a second and your doing something stupid your worse then a friggin 2 year old!"

"Whatever" Mark said as he walked away

"So Benny" Collin's asked "How life with Muffy?...I mean Alison"

"Couldent be worse" Benny told him "Always bitching about something"

"Man that Sucks" Collin's said as he handed Benny a Beer

"And you and Angel?" Benny asked

"Never been Better" Collin's told him "Everything's exciting with her I mean you never know whats gonna happen when your with her take Roger for Example I bet he never imagined getting handcuffed to a DragQueen"

"At least she does things" Benny told him "Alison sits home all day reading books about people having sex! I mean why read about it when you could do it!"

"Maybe your just Bad" Collin's said laughing

"HEY GUYS!" Mark yelled "Check it out I'mma Rockstar!"

"Mark! Be Careful Your gonna break those!" Benny yelled as Mark Broke off a Heel on Angel's shoe and Smashed Rogers Guitar

"Mark! Angel's gonna kill me for letting you break her heels that you shouldent even be wearing!" Collin's yelled "And Roger's gonna kill YOU for breaking his guitar"

"Ok Heres what were going to do" Benny told them "I'm gonna try to tighten the pipes and Collin's and Mark get Buckets and throw the water out the window"

"Alright its worth a shot" Collin's told him

"I'm gonna Jump!" Mark yelled

"I really wish you would" Collin's Muttered

"You say something Collin's?" Mark asked

"Not at all" Collin's told him with a smile

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Well were here" Angel told Roger "How do we get in?"

"Well depends what time it is" Roger told her "Based on the Time we'll know if he's home or not"

"Its 7:47" Angel told him "That means he's watching Full house on ABC Family! Then Kyle XY"

"Perfect then he wont even notice if we use the front door" Roger told her as he opened the door "Ladies First"

"Quick Roger Upstairs!" Angel whispered "Dont forget to wipe your feet and shut the door!"

"Were breaking in!" Roger told her "We dont need to wipe our feet!"

"If were polite we will" Angel told him

"Whatever" Roger replied as he wiped his feet "Happy? Lets go to his room" Roger told her as they went upstairs to his room

"Roger I feel bad about doing this" Angel told him

"You killed a Dog at Christmas" Roger told her "I dont think you should feel bad about this you've done worse" 

"Guess Your right" Angel said as she grabbed Five $100 dollar bills

"Alright now lets get outta here" Roger said as they went down stairs

"HEY WHO'S IN MY HOUSE" Paul yelled

"BOO! WERE GHOSTS!" Roger yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Paul yelled as he ran to hide

"Wow Paul's an idiot" Angel said "I'm never gonna keep a straight face when I see him at Life Support"

"The point is we got $500" Roger told her "We can Buy Food and a Cab home now"

"What about the key?" Angel asked

"We can worry about that tomorrow I need to pee really bad" Roger told her as she laughed

"I just wanna get Home to Collin's" Angel told him

"I hope he can Handle him" Roger told her

"Why wouldent Collin's be able to handle him?" Angel asked

"Mark is on Medication he started a few months ago" Roger told her "I have them with me I forgot to give them to Collin's when Mark goes a day without them he acts like he belongs in the looney Bin"

"Hopefully everything went fine" Angel told Roger "I'm sure Mark dident do anything to bad" 


	6. Another night of sex!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

So It was like 10:30 when they made it back to the loft

"What happened here?" Angel asked

"Nothing happened..." Benny told her "Beacause nobody can fix this!"

"Did you try tape?" Angel asked

"Not you to Angel!" Collin's yelled "Everyone suggested that!"

"Then maybe you should try it" Angel told him "My Idea's usually work!"

"Did you get uncuffed?" Collin's asked

"No..." Roger told him "But were close!"

"Here Mark" Angel said handing him the bags of food they bought

"YAY FOOD!" Mark said with a squee

"Did you just Squee?" Benny asked

"Maybe..." Mark said "So how did you get this food?"

"We robbed Paul" Roger told them "It was easy Paul's an idiot"

"So what's the plan now?" Benny asked "We can't leave all this water here

"We'll grab buckets and toss it out the fire escape" Roger told "Then I guess you can all stay here"

"So Collin's..." Angel asked "What we doing later?"

"I dunno" Collin's said "We'll have to see with Roger...Cause he's kinda in the way"

"OH GOD" Roger yelled "And to top it off I have to pee..."

"Do you have personal space issues?" Benny asked

"Yes as a Matter of fact I do" Roger told him "I hate people watching me pee"

"C'mon Roger lets just go and get this over with..." Angel told him


	7. Roger's awkward night

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT but I own Tickets to see Tracie Thoms on the 23rd

The time was now 1:18 am and Roger found him stuck in the middle...

"Collin's" Roger said trying to shake Collin's "Collin's...Move over"

"Sugar go to sleep" Angel said softly to Roger as she fell asleep

"Collin's..."Roger said pushing Collin's "Move Over!"

"Angel Baby" Collin's finally said "If you want rough sex wait until morning"

"What?...I'm not Angel" Roger said getting annoyed "Move!"

"Alright Fine" Collin's said as he put his arms around Roger "Happy baby? Now your warm now go to sleep"

"Urg...I'm not Angel" Roger said started trying to wiggle out "Angel's over there!"

"Baby your wearing long pants" Collin's said "You must be hot why not take them off?"

"You must talk in your sleep Collin's..." Roger said to himself as Collin's started taking his pants off

"There ya go baby" Collin's told Roger

"Yeah Thanks...Baby" Roger said sarcastially "Thank god I have Underwear"

"Roger? Angel? Collin's?" Mark asked as he opened the bedroom door like some little kid

"Marky?" Angel asked "What do ya need sugar? I'm half asleep"

"I heard Noise" Mark told them "I figured either someone was having sex or talking plus I hate the dark"

"It was most likely Collin's sugar" Angel told him "He talks in his sleep"

"I've noticed" Roger said "What do ya want Mark?"

"Can I sleep here?" Mark asked "PLEASE! I feel not included in a sleepover!"

"NO WAY!" Roger yelled "I'm cuddling with Collin's and I'm in the middle and I lack pants!"

"Sorry Sweetie" Angel told Marky "Theres no room" and with that Mark left

"Roger" Angel asked "Why ARE you cuddling with Collin's?"

"He started it!" Roger told her "He wouldent move and you just went to sleep"

"I wanna see!" Angel said giggling "Collin's baby! Can you take off my shirt? I'm kinda warm"

"Sure Baby" Collin's agreed "I knew the clothes you had on would be to warm" and with that off went Rogers shirt

"He thinks I'm you" Roger told her "and now I lack a shirt too!"

"That's to funny!" Angel said laughing "He does that in his sleep alot"

"I've noticed" Roger replied

"Just do what I do Sugar" Angel suggested "Close your eyes and go to sleep and ignore him"

--

The next morning around 9am Angel Finally managed to get Roger up after trying for an hour when they came out of the room Mark,Collin's and Benny were already attemping to fix the sink

"Hey Guys" Benny said as they walked out "Coffee's made"

"Thanks Sugar!" Angel told Benny as she kissed Collin's

"So Roger?" Collin's asked "How did you sleep?"

"I slept with you" Roger replied "It was horrible you talk in your sleep and you thought I was Angel"

"I am SO sorry Roger" Collin's apologized with a laugh "I forgot Angel told me I do that"

"We'll she's not lying!" Roger agreed

"What happened to your pants?" Mark asked

"Ask Collin's" Roger told him

"So what's the plan for today?" Benny asked "Angel? Roger?"

"Today I wanna see Mimi and then get more info about Maureen and what she did with that Key" Roger told Benny

"Alright then get some pants Roger" Angel told him "I'm leaving with you in 5 minutes"


End file.
